


【R76/Roseph】新邻居（4p，重口，ooc）

by bassistwithoutabass



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bassistwithoutabass/pseuds/bassistwithoutabass
Summary: 守望先锋&dream daddy混合同人





	【R76/Roseph】新邻居（4p，重口，ooc）

小镇搬进了一对新婚夫夫，毗邻Joseph家的屋子被刷成了浅浅的米白色。cul-de-sac热情的居民都对小镇新成员表示了友好。  
Joseph端着亲自烤制的巧克力曲奇敲了敲新邻居的门，此时Gabriel正把Jack压在一堆还未来得及整理的纸箱上吻得忘乎所以，但出于人情社会的基本礼仪，Gabriel还是不太情愿地松开了丈夫的嘴唇，绕过层层叠叠的纸箱去开门。  
“你好！看到搬家的车子就想来拜访一下新邻居。我是住在你们隔壁的Joesph，Joseph•Christiansen。这是我和孩子们刚烤的点心，可能有些甜，希望合你们的胃口。”新邻居有着和Jack一样的金色头发和白得在太阳底下几乎透明的皮肤，他穿着浅粉色的polp衫，粉蓝色的针织衫松垮垮地搭在肩膀上，像个真正的天使对着Gabriel微笑。  
“你好。”Gabriel舔了舔因为刚才激烈的亲吻湿润微肿的嘴唇，他接过盘子，巧克力和面粉的甜香就迫不及待地从他的鼻腔钻进了胃袋里。“Gabriel•Reyes。”他稍微侧过身体给Joseph充足的视线，“我的爱人Jack。上个月在我们家乡结婚了，就搬过来一起住了。”Joseph冲忙着拉平衬衫前襟的Jack远远地打了声招呼，了然地眨了眨眼睛。  
他们领养的孩子Lucio到了该上学的年纪，几周后Joseph介绍了他和Lucio同龄的孩子们，并善意地建议让他的双胞胎带着他熟悉一下周边儿童玩耍的场所。Jack十分信任这位看上去温暖又单纯的新邻居，出于某种惺惺相惜的感情，他放心地让Lucio和双胞胎一起去玩。而如果当时他知道Joseph接下来的打算，看透他漂亮的脸蛋下是个怎样的灵魂，他……也不知道自己是否会改变主意。

他们不太记得自己是如何被Joseph坑蒙拐骗到这个地步，当然这也不能全怪罪于他，他们的潜意识作祟暂时接管了思维，总之现状是他们聚在Joseph家的地下室里面面相觑，气氛有些尴尬。  
Robert在迷你酒吧熟练地折腾出了四杯双份威士忌，他把其中两杯递给了看上去不大自在的新邻居。  
“酒精能驱走你们多此一举的道德感，事已至此还为什么要假惺惺地约束自己。”说着朝他们举起酒杯，自顾自地喝了一大口。  
冰镇威士忌让Jack晕乎乎的，浑身发烫。旁边早把自己剥得光溜溜的Joseph不由分说地凑过来帮他解开了衬衫的衣扣，他的胸膛起伏着，因为酒精的作用微微冒汗。Joseph像个饥饿的婴孩贪婪急切地吮吸着Jack浅色的乳晕，舌尖绕着他逐渐充血的奶头旋转挑弄。Jack被这赤裸裸的开场吓懵了，他暴露在空气里的皮肤瞬间被粉色覆盖。Joseph趁着Jack不知所措松开他的皮带扣。

他们像两只降生不久的幼兽，朝着不同的方向，四肢交缠在一起。Jack浑圆弹软的屁股几乎要坐到Joseph的脸上，他低头埋在对方大张的双腿间，粉色的舌头在臀缝间探索着肉穴的所在。  
Joseph捏着Jack饱满的臀肉向外分开，露出像对方带着红晕的脸颊一样粉润的肛穴。他用手指试探性地绕着穴口边缘按揉了一圈，满足地看到他的小穴紧张地收缩着，频率和他主人的喘息一样急促。Joseph用舌头代替手指在入口处轻舔着，随即没有预兆地挤进了Jack湿热的肠道，模仿着性交的动作抽插了起来。Jack无法再忍住在喉咙里翻腾的呻吟，他紧握着对方的腿根仰着头，口水从忘记合上的嘴边留下聚集在下巴上浅浅的沟壑处，他跪在身下的金发小恶魔脑袋两边的腿随着对方的动作颤颤巍巍。Joseph撤出舌头时带出了一丝唾液和体液构成的银线，他认真地舔净Jack流到会阴的体液，对着他湿漉漉的肛穴接吻般轻吸了一口，湿润的皮肤与空气摩擦出“啵”的声音听得Jack羞耻到几乎窒息。  
“你需要放松，亲爱的。”Joseph不在乎对方有没有听到自己说话，他推开几乎趴在自己身上的Jack，伸手够到了茶几抽屉里他和Robert的小玩具，一个两端都有突出的环形纹路的塑胶阴茎。他握着那根粗长的玩具毫不犹豫地张嘴含住了其中的一头，仔细地用舌头抚过玩具上的纹路，他像个小恶魔认真又故作娇媚地伸长舌头，用塑胶鸡巴拍打着自己的舌面，喉咙时不时摩擦出无意识的呻吟。  
他握着塑胶鸡巴将一端抵在自己的穴口，在入口轻按了几圈后缓缓地送进了体内。他转动手腕和自己玩得忘乎所以，直到Jack带着低吟的喘息溶解在空气里变得无法令人忽略，他才想起他的客人空虚的小穴还在焦急地等待被填满。他翻过身体，像条发情的小母狗一样跪趴着，腰窝深陷，屁股高高地撅起，摇尾巴一般摇晃着露在肛门外的长长的一节塑胶鸡巴，示意着另一位害羞的金发男孩儿主动用起他软绵绵的屁股咬住另一端，一起分享这根玩具。  
Jack不敢相信自己居然这么做了。他爬到那截玩具阴茎边，一只手尽力分开自己的臀瓣，另一只手引导着玩具插入自己被口水充分润滑过的屁眼。他微微颤抖的不小心过于用力，玩具顶到了另一头Joseph体内的敏感点，他毫不掩饰甚至带着故意地说着令Jack面红耳赤的下流话。  
他终于将玩具吃进了体内，他们白花花的屁股相对着，时不时地顶得太深撞到对方发出色情的肉体碰撞声。Jack几乎被Joseph摇摆屁股的节奏主导了，不需要出任何力便被塑胶玩具操得腰部发软。他跪在地毯上的膝盖也软绵绵的，在爱人和一个陌生人的注释下自慰让他兴奋又羞耻，几种感觉交织着刺激他的神经，在阴茎没有被好好照顾的情况下，他被操得射在了地毯上。

“哇哦。”Robert带着赞美地咋舌。他的坏毛病一下子让他对探索Jack的身体充满了兴趣。但这次，他必须征求其他参与者的意见。  
Gabriel乐意尝试新事物，而Jack的羞耻心让他这辈子也无法主动提出这样的要求。这无疑是绝佳的机会，在Joseph挤眉弄眼和Robert明确的提出建议之后。Jack低着头似乎是试图把脸藏在自己饱满的胸口，但他的听觉变得格外灵敏，心里祈求Gabriel赶快替自己答应这难以启齿，但又从心底渴望的邀请。

他们这样相似，又如此不同。  
Joseph被主人滥用的肛穴比不上Jack的紧致，但由于天赋异禀或是勤于练习，像一张真正的小嘴那样吮吸着Gabriel的阴茎。从龟头传递到头顶的爽快让Gabriel长叹了一口气，更加用力地撞进他的身体。他的Jack从未敢如此放荡，叫床的声音像只发情的小动物，也从来不吝惜乱七八糟的下流话，趾高气昂地指挥Gabriel再操深一点、更用力一些，好像他不是那个被Gabriel按着后腰操进地毯里的那个。  
自从Joseph藏不住头顶小恶魔的角后，他再也没有露出过这样羞涩隐忍的表情。Robert被Jack脆弱无助的神情撩得异常激动，他顺着怀中甜心通红的耳廓一路舔到耳垂，把它含进嘴里温柔地舔吻着。他的双手揉着Jack丰润的胸肌，向中间挤出了一道深深的沟壑，他用拇指和食指捻起Jack挺立的奶头粗鲁地搓揉着，偶尔用指甲尖刮过乳尖的浅沟，或是用两根手指夹住乳头向外拉扯。毫无疑问，他的性爱技巧远远地胜过了Gabriel，Jack被抚弄得难以自持地紧靠在Robert的胸膛扭动。Robert松开他红肿的奶头，扶着他的腰胯，另一只手握着自己的阴茎在他的臀缝见蹭动，寻找那个通向双方快乐之地的入口。

两个金发甜心的胸膛几乎紧贴在一起，挺立的乳粒时不时地相互摩擦。对方的丈夫在他们背后挺胯耕耘着，他们只能相互倚靠着保持平衡。Joseph没有预兆地前倾着脑袋含住了Jack微张的嘴唇，舌头灵巧地滑进Jack的嘴里撩拨着他的舌头，像个温柔耐心的幼师引导他伸出舌尖，他得以吮吸对方的舌头品尝他唾液的味道。Jack被Joseph接吻时故意发出的色情声音搞得面红耳赤，但他被夹在两人中间动弹不得，只能被迫接受着前后的小嘴都被堵住的现状。  
看着自己的丈夫和其他人露骨地接吻的模样，Gabriel既感到占有欲在隐隐发痛，又觉得性欲被更加深刻地挑起。他握住Joseph的胯部固定在自己的阴茎上，又重又深地向里顶去；Joseph被突然的粗暴操干刺激得差点跳起来，他昂着头不得不放过了Jack已然红肿的嘴唇，扭着屁股不知是想躲开Gabriel不留情面的攻击还是想吞得更深入。Gabriel不太客气，自作主张地内射在Joseph的肠道深处，感受身下的人在他的手掌下微微颤栗。

Joseph的屁眼已被Gabriel不知怜惜的顶撞操得松软红肿，但这个耽于享乐的荡妇爱死了这个。  
Robert从Gabriel的阴茎上取回自己的情人。他揽着Joseph结实的大腿把他头朝下扛在肩上。要不是Joseph十足的配合，他们相似的体型可能会让这个动作略微费劲。他朝着正面的光溜溜的屁股还在慢悠悠地向外排着Gabriel射进他肚子里的精液。Robert突然就感到迟到的不悦，他边走边不留情面地朝Joseph挺翘的肉臀甩了几巴掌，把他扔到了沙发上。Joseph被砸在沙发垫上摇晃了几下，刚刚被插得熟透的屁眼在突如其来的冲撞下钝钝地发痛，他的眼眶因为意外的疼痛而湿润，表情却为从尾椎和臀瓣传来的酥爽而失神。  
不留喘息的时间，Robert示意Joseph抱住自己的膝弯分开双腿，向他充分展示被好好使用过的小穴。Joseph乖巧地照做，一只手托起睾丸和硬邦邦的阴茎让情人得到更清晰的视野。  
“你就喜欢被这样对待，是吗？就像个婊子一样。”Robert看着他大开的双腿间沾着精液的肛穴，带着欣赏又鄙夷的语气。  
“是的是的，甜心，只是你的婊子，你可以对我做任何事。”Joseph眯着眼睛，沉溺在被羞辱的快感中无意识地摇晃着屁股。  
Robert情不自禁地暗骂着在Joseph红彤彤的屁股上盖上更多的掌印，被打屁股的羞耻感和疼痛让Joseph发出胡乱的呻吟，但他仍好好地暴露着自己翕张着的屁眼，勾引对方快点填补自己的空洞。而Robert从来没打算对他客气。

润滑液同样藏在抽屉里，他们好像随时都做好了准备。Robert将他们倒在Joseph的肛口，一部分顺着臀缝弄脏了沙发垫。微凉的润滑液让Joseph的脚尖反射性地颤抖，但他知道如果他因此合上双腿，Robert不介意再赠与他几个火辣的巴掌。  
Robert用三根手指在他的肛口沾了一些润滑液便直接插了进去。Joseph虽然已被扩张得很好，仍然装模作样地痛哼了几声。Robert不理会他的小把戏，按着热乎乎的肠壁感受了一下扩张度，又放心地塞入一根手指。  
他的四根手指在Joseph湿软的肠道内毫无阻碍地穿梭旋转着，动作有些粗暴而Joseph爱死了这个。他抽出手指，并在下一次插入时将大拇指也挤了进去。Joseph疼得倒吸了一口冷气，Robert一只手温柔地抚摸着Joseph的会阴试图安抚他的情绪，另一只手却蛮横地整个钻进了他湿嗒嗒的肛穴，直到括约肌紧紧地包裹住了他的手腕。Joseph控制不住地呻吟着，似乎是喊着“好深”或是“不够”，Robert理所当然地把它们归纳为一个意思——鼓励他继续。他哄骗孩子打针似的轻挠着Joseph的会阴和阴囊，埋在他体内的手却往更深处探索。Joseph尖叫着挣扎，扭动着腰臀却怎么也躲不过Robert恶作剧的手，他一条膝盖跪在沙发边缘，大半条小臂都没入了Joseph贪婪的肉洞，完全不担心Joseph的小屁股被玩坏的样子，小幅度地抽插了起来。Joseph痛得像小奶猫一样哭泣，但又因Robert时不时蹭过体内的敏感点而浑身颤抖，脑袋酥麻，Robert的手仿佛要深入到他的子宫，与他不存在的孩子提前打声招呼。Joseph想偷偷抚弄一下自己的阴茎来缓解疼痛，但他刚刚将手挪到腹部便被Robert拍掉了，这天格外独裁的Robert不愿意让Joseph触碰自己。  
Robert在一次手臂插入到最深处时狠狠地拔了出来，引起了Joseph来不及控制音量的尖叫。艳红的肠肉被翻出了肛口，湿漉漉地泛着光，像一朵玫瑰盛开在他的腿间。Robert停下来短暂地欣赏了一会儿自己的杰作，用手将肠肉推了回去。他按了按Joseph被扩张到手腕大小的屁眼，甚至能清晰地看到湿润的肠壁在洞里收缩。他重新聚拢手指将手送进Joseph的肠道，并反复在对方的小穴吞没他的手腕时一口气抽出手掌，肠液和润滑剂的混合液被搅得四溅在两个人的身上，丰沛的液体依旧源源不断地顺着Robert的手掌向外流。抽插时偶尔带出一些肠肉让两人都异常兴奋。Joseph的舌头忘记了收进嘴里，像个婴孩般任由口水淌过脖颈积攒在锁骨的凹陷处，他的眼球上翻着，像是要被玩弄到几乎昏厥，马眼却吐着稀薄的精液。  
Jack被眼前从未见过的景象惊得不敢大声呼吸，生怕激起了Gabriel隐藏在心底深处的兴趣让他同样地对待自己。他还没有做好这样的准备。

Joseph软软地趴在沙发脚边，脸颊贴着毛绒绒的地毯，若有似无地泄露出啜泣般满足的呻吟。他的屁眼被玩得大敞着，估计在短时间内难以合上。Robert此时没有把阴茎捅入他过度松弛的肠道内的意向，他们有更多的玩法。  
在性交这件事上，Gabriel和Robert意外地心有灵犀。他从背后用给孩子把尿的姿势托起了Jack的大腿并向外分开着，Jack被这个姿势害羞得想用手掌盖住自己通红发热的脸颊和湿润的眼睛，但害怕跌在地上的感觉让他只能抓紧Gabriel结实有力的大臂。Gabriel将脸埋在Jack光滑的颈侧，用有些微微扎人的胡子磨蹭着。Jack在他身上嗅到了属于别人的气味，但片刻之后令他惊奇的是他并未感到嫉妒，取而代之的是在腹部闷烧起的性欲。  
Gabriel就这个姿势将鸡巴捅进金发甜心早已准备好的肛穴里。这个体位无法插得很深入，但Jack由于紧张，小穴紧紧地夹着Gabriel的阴茎。Gabirel被夹得很痛，他颇为无奈地按摩着Jack微肿的肛口安慰他放松。Robert很乐意帮忙，他托住Jack张开的大腿替Gabriel分担了一些重量，空出的手伸到Jack的嘴边温柔地哄诱他含住自己的手指。Jack对这样的邀请难以招架，更何况他的大脑和身体都化作了一滩热水，他无法控制自己的行为。他不由自主地张开粉嫩的嘴唇含住Robert的两根手指，舌尖微微蹭过对方略微粗糙的指腹。他虔诚地舔舐吸吮着Robert的手指，像主人粘人又乖巧的小猫。Robert的手指几乎要伸到Jack的喉咙，让他反射性地干呕。  
Robert抽出被舔得湿乎乎的手指，贴着Gabriel阴茎的边缘挤进了Jack的肛穴。Gabriel感觉到怀里的身体剧烈地颤抖着，他们从前几乎没有过这样刺激的性交，他害羞腼腆的丈夫几乎要无法承受这些。他尽力地安抚Jack，手指轻抚着他浅色的乳晕试图转移他的注意力。  
Robert好心地搔弄Joseph湿漉漉的龟头上的浅沟，扶着鸡巴从扩张出的小缝里紧贴着Gabriel强行冲进Jack的窄穴。Jack下意识地想要挣扎却只能在胡乱的扭动中被进入得更深，完全离开地面的他只能被另外两个男人随意摆弄，两根巨硕的阴茎在他的屁眼里同进同出，交合处汁水四溅。他覆盖着薄薄一层肌肉的腹部几乎要被捅穿，或是在他肚子上永远留下鸡巴的形状。  
他们几乎同时被Jack咬紧的肠肉吸得射在了他体内。Robert滑出Jack的后穴，Gabriel小心翼翼托着爱人的大腿让他踩在地上。Jack软软地靠在他的胸口，Gabriel这才看到他不知何时已经布满泪痕的脸颊，带着刚刚被饱饱得操了一顿的表情，看上去格外委屈。  
Gabriel忍不住低下头亲吻他湿漉漉的嘴唇，安慰孩子一样抚摸着他被汗水浸湿的头发。沙发那边Joseph跪坐在Robert的腿间，捧着他还滴着交合液的阴茎吸得津津有味。

爹地们的性交派对不能没有终结。孩子们在公园闹够了，饥饿的肚皮指引他们回家等待爹地们的一桌美餐。两位体贴的丈夫仔细地擦净自己伴侣的身体，又坏心眼地让他们夹紧屁股含着自己射得满满的精液小心翼翼地给孩子们准备晚餐。


End file.
